Naruto: Rebirth of the Saiyans
by Jiraiya's Lost Student
Summary: Naruto finds the dragon balls in the Uzumaki Shrine after a rough night. He summons the being within and his world turns upside down as he learns more than he was ever meant to know. But with good, their must be Bad, and Bad is about to make an appearance. With Naruto being the last of his blood left living, will he defeat the creature that almost killed his ancestor?


DISCAIMER! FIRST AND PROBABLY EVER CROSSOVER BY ME

* * *

On a tiny planet hovering above the northern universe, a short, fat, blue man was looking over his quadrant of the universe. In truth, it really wasn't that hard of a job, all it took was a quick scan once or twice every sixty days, but he liked to keep a closer eye than the other lower guardians. Ever sense that day six years ago that Broly mysteriously returned, and almost destroyed the universe again before finally being sealed by the grand Kai, he had kept his guard up.

Yes, king Kai was a very Cautious man. After dealing with Frieza, cell, bojack , Buu, baby and the seven shenrons, he had a right to be. But all of that failed in comparison to the all powerful creature that Broly turned out to be.

After goku absorbed the dragon balls, he became one of the universal guardians, and all had been peaceful for years to come. Goku eventually separated from the dragon balls, becoming the new shenron. After the separation, Goku left the dragon balls with a very powerful ninja, a race on Planet Elum, one of the very few remaining planets in the long forgotten central galaxy. He had not informed him what they were, only that they were very dangerous, and as usual, goku was a great judge of character, and the dragon balls have yet to re-appear. It probably helps that Buu had destroyed all but four planets in the central galaxy before moving on to the Kai's. There were only two planets that had beings capable of using energies in their combat, so no one ever really took a look at the near forgotten central galaxy.

Then, almost three hundred years later and without warning, Broly reappeared in the southern universe, destroying several planets and killing the lower southern Kai and defeating both Goku and Vegeta until they fused, becoming super saiyan four. And even then they were barley enough for the grand Kai to take broly into the depths of the central universe and seal him.

"Hard to believe. The most dangerous being in the universe... Sealed into a statue. I hope that you are correct in the person you picked to guard it... If you were wro-Bubbles! Stop trying to eat Gregory!"

* * *

-Meanwile, central universe, planet elum-

"Stupid lady kicking me out again... Now I have to find a place to stay tonight and hope the old man will finally let me have my own house." Mumbled the shivering, six year old Naruto Uzumaki as he stumbled through the woods outside of konoha. He stopped in his tracks when he came across an old gateway, well lit by the full moon.

"What is this place? I've never seen it before..." wondered the six year old naruto aloud as he walked into a large run down temple. The sign above the gateway was a giant swirl.

Naruto walked through the gates and up to a shrine that was dead center of the temple. Naruto looked at the masks that hung from the shrine, each one seemed to have a slight differance that set it apart from the rest. Naruto saw one that he for some reason felt drawn to and went to go pick it off the wall when he felt his right foot sink lightly into the platform in front of the masks. He looked down to see a trap door. Letting curiosity get the better of him, he moved to his left and opened the trap door, finding a latter that went Down farther than he could see.

"Well... I don't really have anything else to do... Plus if it starts raining I don't have to worry about getting wet." stated the apparently fearless young blonde as he descended down the latter. After the low light on the surface was no longer visible, naruto got agitated. "Did someone really make a tunnel to nowhere?"

Just as naruto was about to give up and go back up the latter, his foot hit ground. Naruto turned around was shocked to find himself in a giant room filled countless piles of expensive looking things. (Imagine the basement of kamis lookout) Naruto, his eyes adjusting to the dark, scanned the room, looking for anything he found interesting or comfortable. He passed by all the scrolls and other junk that didn't interest him. He continued further into the room until he walked up to a giant Podium that he couldn't see the top of without going up on his tip toes.

Naruto jumped up and grabbed the edge of the podium to hold himself up. Seven orange round tops stuck out of what looked to be dirt "Huh... What are these? Carrots?"

Suddenly, light washed over the room. Naruto struggled to watch as the 'carrots' began to glow. Naruto let go of the ledge and backed away as the glowing objects began to hover in the air and rotate clockwise. They spun faster and faster until they began to blur together, forming a bright yellow halo. The halo began shrinking and it released a beam of light to the floor.

Naruto watched in awe as a tall and outrageously muscular man appeared in the beam of light, he was even more entranced as the light faded away, leaving the halo above the spiky-black haired man. "Hey there! I'm Goku. What's your name?"

"N-Naruto... I'm naruto." sputtered out the small blonde, frightened out of his wits by the hulking man.

"Hey now, no need to be afraid! I'm a good guy." reassured Goku as he knelt down to get closer to the blondes height. 'Huh... What feels so familiar? The last time I was here was when I helped that guy beat that big thing with a bunch of tails and entrusted him with the dragon balls, and that was almost three hundred years ago, so it couldn't be that...'

"Ok... Who are you? I know your name... But..." questioned naruto cautiously.

"Oh! I'm one of the protectors of the universe! I used to be the protecter of the earth, but when I died, the Kai's offered me a spot as a guardian." stated Goku "But I need you to tell me how I was summoned here."

"Umm, I was looking at these orange things and they started glowing, then they flew into the air and spun and glowed and-"

"Ok, ok, settle down!" Laughed the always exited goku. "What did you say, to summon me?"

"Umm, I think I said something about carrots..." State the young boy.

Instantly, goku turned goast white. "If you ever meet a man named vegeta, you must never tell him of this." Stated goku seriously. "He would never let me live it down..."

"Umm, why did saying carrots bring you here?" Questioned a confused naruto. "When that nice Anbu summons dogs, he just says 'Summoning.'."

"Well, you see, those things were called dragon balls. If you gather them together, and call out the name of the being trapped in them, then they come out. The one before me was named shenron, his brother Porunga was also sealed into a set. I'm the newest one, but my real name isn't goku, it's Kakkarot." Explained Goku with a chuckle.

"Oh, why did your dad name you after carrots?" Questioned the boy.

Goku pondered for a moment. "You know, I only met my dad once. His name was bardock. I met him in the afterlife, but I never asked him that... Come to think of it, all full blooded saiyans are named after vegitables. Me, Vegeta, Nappa, raditz..."

To prevent the continued rambling of the strange man before him, Naruto asked another question. "Why are you trapped in the balls?"

"And Vegetas dad was named Vegeta too! Huh?" Questioned goku as he looked back down at the small boy. "Oh! I became the next eternal dragon after I defeated the last one to save my planet, I never really thought that I would get summoned, the guy I left the balls with was really strong, but that was a few hundred years ago."

"Oh, why was he sealed in the balls?" Questioned Naruto

"Because he had the power to grant wishes! But to many people, myself included, used the balls, and he turned evil. After he turned evil, I defeated him, and to make sure that nothing bad like that happened again, I made myself the new eternal dragon, though I'm not trapped in the balls."

"So you can grant wishes too! Can I make a wish?" Questioned Naruto.

"Yes, I can grant up to three, but I don't grant wishes for money or fame or immortality." Stated Goku

"I don't need any of that! I just want to be strong, like you! So that I can protect my village like Jiji does!" Stated the boy.

"So you wanna be strong huh? Give me a second, I have to check on something." Stated goku with a smile. 'King Kai, are you there? Helllloooo, king kaaaaiiii...'

'Damnit bubbles! That was my good shirt!'

'Um, king Kai?'

'What do you want goku? You get stuck baby sitting Vegeta again?'

'Very funny king Kai, but I need to ask, can I make this boy part saiyan? He wants to be strong and he's pure if heart.'

'Hmm? you were summoned? Nevermind, let me see.' King Kai located goku and gazed over the boy with skilled eyes before making a startling discovery. 'Goku! He IS part saiyan!'

'What? How is that possible, none of my family left earth, and Vegetas family didn't either.' Stated goku.

'... He's Vegeta's descendant... Through bulla! His father was Vegeta Jrs great grandson!'

'But Vegeta jr died when... His rocket ship was lost in space... How did he wind up here? A whole galaxy away?'

'Nevermind that! We will talk about it later, I'm getting another call. But remember, no more that half saiyan!'

"Huh. Yes, I can make you very strong. How would you like to become a saiyan, like me?" States goku.

"That would be awesome... What's a saiyan?"

* * *

(How is it?)

(Same as the other minor stories, not going to post again for a long time, but a few reviews wont hurt.)


End file.
